Eclipse's Story
by JennyElephant
Summary: Eclipse's life had changed forever the day she met the Doctor. She woke up with only 2 years worth of memories and a letter. Who is this mysterious girl,and how did the Doctor find her? Rated about 11 and up. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, will return soon.
1. Eclipse Hart

_**I do not own Doctor Who, all rights to BBC. Most people will be able to read this not have ever watched Doctor Who, however it is recommended. This is my first fanfiction and **__**I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

I open my eyes and all I see is darkness. I can't tell what I smell_ ,is that smoke? _I try to get up but my chest is in unbearable pain. I look around and I see blood all over my hands, and a police box from the 1920's , _what happened here, and why is there a police box? _I feel something in my pocket and I grab a torn up letter adressed to a girl named Eclipse, _Hmm..that must be my name. _I open up the paper and read the letter.

Dear Eclipse,

If you are reading this then you are in imminent danger. _What?!,_Do not be worried, you will be okay after time, you just need to heal. You have obtained amnesia and will probably not remember this letter, so stick it in your pocket when you're done. All of your questions will be answered after time, so just be patient. I need you to give this letter to a man called the Doctor,_the doctor?,_Yes his name is the Doctor, and you will meet him in time,_how do they know what I'm thinking? _On 5/13/14 you need to give this letter to him inside his TARDIS, for it will answer all your questions._Why can't I open it now,_ You might be asking yourself why you can't open it now,Spoilers.

Sincerely,

The Dreamer

I look up the letter eager to continue reading, but I close it and put it in my pocket. I lay back down and everything turns to darkness.

2 YEARS LATER...

Eclipse runs down the stairs out of breath,"Ha! I beat you!"

A man comes comes downstairs in defeat and says,"Okay you win, you get to open it".

He hands Eclipse the letter as she eagerly opens it and squeals, "I passed!"

This was her semester report card for Yale University, and she was with her friend/roommate Dekel. Eclipse had almost forgotten her bag as she raced out of her apartment and drove to school. Her day was pretty average up until Athletics.

In Athletics she was on her 30th push up when all of a sudden she felt weak. _I feel really weak,I should tell a coach,"Coach...",_I pass out before I can say anthing else, and all I can see are people crowding around me before I hear sirens, and my eyes close.

* * *

With The Doctor 

The Doctor is flying around in his TARDIS(Time and Space Machine),when he decides he wants to travel to the Renaissance times. He changes the coordinates, but it seems that the console doesn't agree with him, so he shakes her and says"Where are you taking me?"All of a sudden the ship starts shaking uncontrollably, throwing the Doctor across the room. After a while the ship lands in present-day Connecticut, 6/21/13, near Yale University. He walks outside, sees an ambulance and people screaming and says"Time for another adventure!"

* * *

_**This is the end of the first chapter of Eclipse's Story. Who is Eclipse, and what is her backstory? Leave your suggestions down below. I hope you liked it!**_


	2. The Meeting

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just so you know, Eclipse is 20, she has blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin. **_

_** Here's the next one!**_

* * *

With the Doctor

The Doctor runs towards the scene, sees a young girl being carried into an ambulance and approaches a student.

"What happened here?" The student replies, "My friend just passed out in my Athletics class."

"I'm sure she will be okay, she is in great hands"

The student asks,"Are you a Doctor?"

The Doctor ponders this question not knowing what to respond with. "Yeah, you could say so."

"Are you going to ask me questions?"

"If that is alright with you", says the Doctor.

"Yeah that's fine." "What is your relationship with the student?"

"She is my roommate and friend"responds Dekel.

"Does she have any past medical conditions?"

"Yes, she only has memories from 2 years ago"said Dekel

"Interesting, Okay that's it, thank you."

4 HOURS LATER, WITH ECLIPSE

* * *

I wake up and I'm confused, _Wait, I'm not in Athletics anymore..._A man walks in and interrupts my thought,

"How are you feeling Eclipse?" _How does he know my name?_

"I'm good I just don't understand what happened."

The Doctor says,"You passed out and you wound up here"

_Why am I in the hospital if I just passed out?_

_"_How long until I'm released?"

The Doctor looked at his watch and said, "Um, you can go now if you like you want to, you just have to sign the release papers"

"Really, I can just go?"

"Yeah, but you can see something cool if you stay"

"What could be cool at a hospital?"I say completely uninterested.

"You'll have to sign those papers, then I can show you", says the Doctor eager to have a new companion.

"Okay", I say as I sign the documents without even reading them. "What did you want to show me?"

"Follow me"says the Doctor as I follow him.

I walk into a room and I see a 1920's police box, "What is that doing here?"

"You'll see, now close your eyes."I do as he says and I close my eyes.

He leads me into the police box and I'm surprised, _how am I not squished in here?_

He then takes off my blindfold so I can see the inside of the TARDIS. It's all cool on the inside with the consoles"Woah, where is this?"

He says,"It's inside of the police box."

"What!", I run outside and I see how small the box is , _how is it bigger on the inside?_

I walk inside and say, "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor smiles at this remark , loving when people say this about his TARDIS

"Would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

It takes me a while to think about this but eventually I come up with "Sure, where to?"

His smile widens and says, "Anytime, Anywhere , your choice!"

"Really!", I say my excitement increasing.

"Yep", he says. It takes me a while to think but I finally come up with an answer.

* * *

_**This is the end of the second chapter. Where and when are they going? Leave your suggestions down below. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Japan, 1200's

_**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Japan, in the 1200's", I decide.

"To Japan!"The doctor says while putting in the coordinates. "Allons-y!"he screams. The TARDIS started flying around till it landed in Japan, 1243.

The Doctor says, "We've arrived, but I need to do one thing before we go out.

"Okay." The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and scans me."What is that?"I exclaim.

He says, "It's a sonic screwdriver, it's multi-purpose device".

As he looks at the screwdriver,he looks confused. "Who are you?"

I look at him skeptically, "What do you mean? I'm Eclipse Hart"

He then shows me the screen of the TARDIS and it shows that I have only 2 years of my memory.

"What happened 2 years ago?"

I try to think back to the day but it's blurry, "I can't quite remember, all I know is that I woke up and I was severely injured, I..."

I trail off not knowing what to say. The Doctor understands and says, "It's okay, I know you don't remember. Can you tell me what happened in the last 2 years?"

"Sure", I say. " I came up here to Connecticut, then I applied for Yale University and I got accepted. I live with my roommate Dekel, and we're great friends, and you appeared when I passed out in Athletics."

"Okay, can you tell me when your birthday is?"

"I don't have a birth certificate or anything from my past, but I consider the day I woke up my birthday; which is 3/5", I said.

"Did you wake up with anything on hand?"

I think about this, then I remember, "Yeah, I arrived with a letter, but I don't know where it is" I say sadly.

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll find it in time. Are you ready?"he says excitingly.

"Yes!"I say my excitement escalating.

We go outside the TARDIS and we see a Japanese village. They have shops all around with English signs. _Why are the signs in English?_

I walk up to a person and say " Dōshite eigo de sain ga aru no ？She said"What are you trying to say dear?"

The Doctor walks up behind me and explains, "It's the TARDIS translation matrix, it translates all languages."

I say "That's cool, but I wanted to show off that I learned Japanese."

He laughs, "Well I'm impressed, I only know Gallifreyren and English," trying to cheer me up.

"What's Gallifreyan?"I ask wondering what that could possibly be.

"Gallifreyan is the language of my people, it's the only language the TARDIS can't translate."

"What exactly is your people?"I ask.

He says" I'm a Time Lord, last of them"he says he saddens at the last part.

"I'm sure there are more of you out there", I say trying to make him feel better.

He doesn't answer, just looks in the distance.

"What's the matter Doctor?"I ask.

"I don't like the look of that"he said pointing at a dragon that just came in the distance breathing fire all over the village right next to ours.

"What are we going to do?"I say panicking.

"Run!"He said as the dragon came flying toward us.

I start running, but my chest hurts so I stop.

"Are you okay?"The Doctor says worried.

"Yeah, this normally happens when I run"I say.

I then see the dragon tailing us so I continue running. We eventually found shelter and came up with a plan.

"So we're going to find our way back to the TARDIS and lure the dragon to an inhabited planet?"

"That's the plan"he confirmed."You ready?"he asked.

"Of course!"I say as we start running to the TARDIS. When we get there we see everything around it is in flames. I take it in, realizing how much damage has happened.

"Is there anything we can do?"I ask.

"We can stop it from causing more damage, but we can't fix the damage that has already been done."

We walk inside the TARDIS and he steer towards the dragon starts following us and follows us till we reach Zaras; an inhabited planet. The dragon lands but it bumps the TARDIS sending it into space.

"Ahhhh!"I scream as the TARDIS goes flying through space.

The Doctor frantically presses buttons, trying to stabilize. We then land and the Doctor looks at the screen.

"What's the matter Doctor?"I ask.

All of a sudden I hear an automated squeal ,"INTRUDERS! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

_**What will happen next?! Be prepared for some nostalgia Doctor Who fans!**_


	4. Daleks!

**_Just so you know this whole story takes place a month after the episode "Forest of the Dead."Also some events in this fanfiction have already happened but I have repeated them including Eclipse. I hope you enjoy, here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

The screech sent a chill down my spine.. "What was that?" I say scared of whatever was out there.

"Those are Daleks, the most brutal creatures on the Earth", said the Doctor.

"Can't we just leave?" I say hoping there was a way we could get out of this.

"No, they recognized the TARDIS and locked it into place."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything, you're gonna stay in the TARDIS where its safe, and I'm going to negotiate with the Daleks."

I was opposed to this, but I kept quiet. As the Doctor walks outside of the TARDIS, a screen pops up and shows what's outside the TARDIS.

"Doc-tor"The Dalek said.

The Doctor looks at the Dalek , emotion building up inside him."What are you doing here?"

"We are upgrading Doctor."

"You know I won't let you do that."

"You can't stop us Doctor, we've got your machine, and you can't escape."

"Why do you want to upgrade? You're not Cybermen."

"You will see Doctor" The Dalek said sliding into the other room. The Daleks didn't look like much, just oversized salt/pepper shakers with buttons.I start searching the TARDIS, hoping to find some information on the Daleks.

I eventually decide to just ask the TARDIS,"Do you have information on the Daleks?"

The TARDIS instantly pulls up a screen with the history of the Daleks. I read it, learning that they were in a Time War, and were fighting against the Time Lords. _Ohh, that's why he recognized them, poor Doctor._ I read their weaknesses: Their eyestalk, self-destruct, and explosions. _Maybe I could make them turn themselves off someway, without destroying the Doctor in the process_.

With The Doctor

The Dalek shows him their upgrading machine. "I still don't understand why you want to upgrade."

"We will be superior Doctor, and you will watch as doom approaches your precious Earth."

"Not on my watch"The Doctor said cautiously.

"You will see as the process begins"the Dalek said backing up slowly.

The machine makes a whirring noise as it starts spinning. After more noise and racket, a Dalek comes out of the machine with new armor and a laser beam as it's weapon. The Doctor starts devising a plan when Eclipse runs in with a Dalek tailing her.

"Run!"She said.

5 minutes ago, With Eclipse

I come up with a plan and I walk outside the TARDIS. I immediately see the dalek and I regret the decision realizing I can't go back.

"Unidentified specimen has exited the machine."The Dalek said when more Daleks came over. "Identify"The Dalek commanded me.

"Eclipse Hart, human"I say.

"Incorrect" I was going to say something but I was flustered by this statement. What does it mean "incorrect"Is Eclipse Hart not my name?

"You will be exterminated!"The Dalek said raising it's weapon on me

"Wait! I am of value to you, I can help you with my knowledge ."I say hoping they will fall for it. The Daleks consider this and bring me to a room that controls the machine, and gives me access to everything. At first I act like I'm on their side but I release the TARDIS, and shut off the upgrading machine.

"Exterminate!"they scream as they realize what I had done. What they didn't know is that I accessed their inner controls and they would shut off in 5 minutes. I started running when I saw the Doctor and yelled "Run!"

"I thought I told you to stay in the TARDIS"The Doctor said as we were running.

"I couldn't resist the adventure!" All of a sudden my chest starts hurting again, but the Doctor doesn't notice I'm in pain. The Daleks follow us into a dead end, and we're stuck.

"I'm so sorry Eclipse, I wish we could've gone on more adventures"he said tearing up at the thought of losing me.

"It's ok"I say calmly.

He notices this and says"How come your calm? We're about to die." As soon as he finishes his statement, the Daleks shut down. The Doctor looks towards me and says,"What did you do?"

"I shut them off, I thought that was obvious "I said with a smile.

"How?"he said in total puzzlement.

"I pressed a button, they let me access their files because I tricked them."

He smiles,"You amaze me Eclipse."

"Let's go back to the TARDIS." We run to the TARDIS and I'm so happy I forget about my chest. As soon as I run in I faint, from pain I assume. The Doctor hears the thud and runs me into the infirmary in the TARDIS.

* * *

_**What will happen next? Leave you guesses down below!**_


	5. Unknown

**Here's the next one!**

* * *

I wake up and I see the Doctor. "What happened?"I ask.

"You fainted."

"Oh"I say realizing I'm in the infirmary.

I wince in pain as my chest hurts again.

"What hurts?"

"My chest"I reply.

He checks out my chest and sees nothing is wrong but he says"I'm going to do an x-ray on you , okay ?"

"Okay"I say letting brings me into the x-ray room and he takes my x-ray. A couple minutes he looks at the results and says worriedly "You have a huge mass in your chest."

"What!"I scream as I bolt up.

"It seems when you lost your memory 2 years ago you obtained a mass in your chest.I can't take it out though because it's too risky."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"You will after time, you just need to relax. You can take this pill for the pain though"he said reaching out his hand with the pill. I take it and instantly feel better.

"Thank you"I say then dozing off to sleep. The Doctor quietly exits the room not waking me.

8 HOURS LATER

I wake up and enter the main control room seeing the Doctor. He doesn't notice me, so I go closer to him planning on scaring him. I stop though because I see him with a somber look on his face.

"What's wrong Doctor?"I ask.

"Nothing "The Doctor lied putting something away in his pocket.

"It doesn't look like nothing"I say sitting down next to the Doctor.

"I was just thinking about someone"

"What happened to them?"

"She got trapped in a parallel universe and I can never see her again"he said.

"I'm sorry"I say putting a hand on his shoulder then taking it off.

"I know this is a bad time, but I wanted to talk to you about something"I said nervously.

"Of course, go ahead."

"When I identified myself, I said Eclipse Hart,human but the Dalek said incorrect."

The Doctor thought about this and said "Well, I'm pretty sure your human but I'll check through my sonic."He pulled out his sonic screwdriver on me then pointed it at the TARDIS screen. It pulled up as:

Name:Eclipse Hart

Species:Unknown

Alias: Dekel(roommate), The Doctor (unknown)

Home planet: Unknown

I stare at the screen in confusion. _What does it mean unknown? I'm just a human_. The Doctor looks at this too speculating what I could be.

"Well that helps"the Doctor said. This would not fly over his head that the TARDIS didn't know my species, meaning that I wasn't human, or there was something wrong with the TARDIS.

"I think it only knows what I have memory of"I say trying to make him feel better about what the TARDIS had given us.

"Probably."He stops for a second before continuing "You know, I can try to retain your memories back to you ."

"What!"I say surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, but it might hurt a bit."

"Do it!" He placed his hands on my temples on my forehead slowly rubbing. He tried to reach my memories but it seemed they were blocked. He pulled away slowly, solemn on his face.

"I'm sorry, they have some type of mental barrier over them and I can't access them."

"It's okay"I say sadly wishing I could remember who I was.

"Do you want me to show you your room"he asked.

"I have my own room?!"I say surprised

"Yes"He says as he drags my arm along with his showing me to my room. It had light blue walls with a giant bed in the middle. There was a Tv and there were succulents all over. _How could the TARDIS know what I wanted my room to look like?_

"Thank you"I say as I lay down and fall asleep.

He slowly exits the room seeing me peacefully asleep.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed as always! Who is Eclipse really? Leave your ideas below!**_


	6. Human and Rose Part 1

_**Hello fellow readers. In case you were wondering, in the timeline Donna never has the metacrisis and she decides to stop travelling with Doctor in order to take care of and spend more time with Wilfred(her grandfather).When you see the lines it means it changes the POV(Point of View). Thats it, hope you enjoy!**_

1 WEEK LATER...

The Doctor runs inside, me trailing behind him.

"Did they see you?!" he asks urgently.

"No, I don't think so" I say unsure.

"Great" he says running to the controls in the TARDIS. All of a sudden an alarm starts and the Doctor says, "They saw us!" He starts thinking then turns to me. "This has happened before, when I was with Martha. I'm going to have to change into a human in order to hide from them."

"What!"I say surprised "What happened then?"

"I turned into a human because they could find me throughout all time and space , and I was fine for 3 months - then they found me. I banished them but they somehow came back." He hands me a fob watch. "This is going to be me when I turn human, I need you to protect this no matter what, in the hands of the family they could destroy the universe." I grabbed it realizing how important it was.

"Will it hurt?"

"Oh yes, I'm going to change every cell in my body."he says putting on the contraption.

2 MONTHS LATER ...

It had been 2 months since the Doctor had changed. I was just a housemaid and he was a schoolteacher. The fob watch he gave me sat on the desk, waiting to be opened at the right time.

I walk into Mr. Smith's (The Doctor's) room and drop off his breakfast . "Good morning ."

"Morning, I just had the weirdest dream."

"What is it?"I ask, loving when he has dreams about his adventures.

"I was traveling in a phone box with you, and we were chased by a dragon."

I laughed "That's impossible sir."

"Sure is, well I have to get ready to teach"he says getting ready as I leave. He shortly left his room afterwards.

* * *

I walked down the hall and I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" I said to the woman.

"Doctor?"she said with hope in her eyes. She was blond with brown eyes and was wearing a blue jacket.

"No, no Doctor here. A nurse over there though"I said pointing to a nurse, crushing her hope.

"What's your name?"she asked me.

"John Smith , yours?"

"I'm Rose Tyler, nice to meet you." _Rose Tyler, that seems familiar _. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I walked to my class and taught it as always.

* * *

I go down to the TARDIS and turn it on. I turn on the console and watch the message. "These are some instructions for when I turn human, 1. Don't let me hurt any humans, I don't know what type of person I could turn into, 2. Leave the TARDIS where it is, 3"I fast forwarded seeing this wasn't going anywhere " 43. You, don't let me abandon you." Just as the message ends I turn around and see a woman there.

"How did you get in here?"I asked not understanding how she got in without a key.

"Frequent fliers privilege"she said holding up a key. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eclipse, you?"

"Rose Tyler"she said shaking my hand.

"You don't know what's going on, do you?"I asked. She nodded her head.

"Long story short, we got chased by aliens that could track him so he turned human in order to hide."

"Okay"Rose said taking it all in, realizing he wasn't her doctor. "Who are you to the Doctor?"she asked.

"A companion, I guess. I mean I travel with him. You?"

"An old companion , almost lover..."I was kind of sad at this, I didn't realize he was with anyone.

"...but that was before I got stuck in a parallel world."

"How did that happen?"I ask shocked.

"I was holding open the time vortex and got sucked in" she explained. "Are you human?"she asked changing the topic.

"I don't know"I responded.

"How do you not know?"

"I lost all my memories 2 years ago"I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. How did you get here?"

"I was sucked in through a rift in time and space and I got teleported here. I saw his TARDIS and I thought he was in here, like old times"she said reminiscing a bit.

"I was in love with the Doctor, but the walls of time were closed and I thought I'd never see him again." She sees my face and realizes I look distant. "You too?"she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"You like him too."

"No, no I don't"I say shaking my head, denying it. She just smiles at me knowingly. "It's okay, I'm with the parallel version of him ."

"Did he come through the rift?" I ask.

"No, you don't really get to choose. That's why I was looking for the Doctor, to see if he could send me back."

"The Doctor really misses you, you know, he was just looking at your picture last week."

"But he has you now"she remarked.

I shake my head , "Not really, he just sees me as a tag-along. Don't even have a proper key."

"Well I'm sure he'll give you one in time "she said.

I hear a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Rose said.

"It could be the family that's chasing us, should we ask the TARDIS?"

"Sure. Is there a threat outside?"she asked.

The TARDIS responded by turning the lights to green.

"Guessing that means they're safe." I open the door, but I don't see anyone.

"No one's there"I say to Rose.

"Do you want to see the Doctor?"I ask.

"I met him earlier, but I'd like to know more about this version of him."

"I'll show you"I said to her, telling her all about John Smith.

In summary I told her about him being a school teacher, that he teaches history, and that there was a celebration for end of year at the school tomorrow. When we were done, we passed Mr. Smith.

"Hi Mr. Smith"Rose said

"Hello Rose"he said smiling."Can I talk to you real quick?" She looks towards me for confirmation and I nod, seeing them walk off._ I bet he's asking her out to the party._ I didn't really know whether I had feelings or not for the Doctor. He's a wonderful person with a great personality, but I don't think he'd ever commit to a relationship. If they got together, I would be happy for them.

* * *

"Rose, I know we just met but I feel like I really know you..." I say nervously. She nods in agreement. "...and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the celebration tomorrow?" I say quickly.

"I'd love to go with you to the celebration Mr. Smith, or should I call you John?"

"John, please."

"Can I show you my journal?"I ask wondering if she wanted to see the things I dreamt about.

"Sure"She said sitting down.

I got out the journal and showed it to her. She seemed interested flipping through the pages until she found a drawing.

"Oh, yeah. That's a girl I dream about, Rose I call her."I realize that it looks like Rose and I say "Hey it even looks like you"I say laughing. She joins in. She flips a few more pages till she reaches a page with a question mark over a silhouetted woman.

"I don't know who this is, she sometimes pops up but I can never figure out who she is."

Rose thinks: _That must be Eclipse_ .

Meanwhile With A Student

I walk down the hallway hoping to talk with Mr. Smith. I look in his class but I don't see him there. I'm intrigued by a watch on his desk, so I go in. I pick up the watch and open it and memories of the Doctor fly into my head. I then close it, overwhelmed by the power.

* * *

The Next Day

Rose just told me the great news that they're going together. I was a little bummed, but mostly happy for her. I was going to meet Rose to help her with her dress. She eventually picked a long medium-cut red dress . I was wearing a small teal dress that went to my knees.

"It looks good on you"I say as she showed me.

"Do you think the Doctor will like it?"she asked.

"He'll love it!"I say as we enter Mr. Smith's room.

He gasped when he saw Rose "You look good" he then turned toward me realizing I was there and said "Both of you."

"Thank you"we both said.

We walked down the hall reaching the gym; where the party was held. Everything was going great : students and teachers were dancing, there were snacks and punch, and surprisingly the gym had a window so I could look at the stars. I looked at the Doctor and Rose. They were dancing , and about to kiss - when a laser shoots through the room. Everyone immediately stops and looks at the person who shot. I look at him, he was carrying some type of alien gun ,he has brown eyes, brown hair, and a smug look on his face.

He speaks and says "Where is the Doctor?" He then added "and his companion." I gasped, _What could he want with me?_

30 seconds ago, With the student

There was nothing fun for me to do at the party since all my friends had mates. I was just playing around with the watch I found. I thought about looking into the Doctor's memories again and figured it couldn't do any harm. As soon as I opened it, it was telling me to close it, and I did after a few looks into his life. Just then a laser shot through the room and I hid it in my pocket.

* * *

"I know you're here Doctor. I can smell you"he says looking around the room for him. How does he not recognize him?

"Maybe if I take.." He thinks, then grabs me on a whim "her, you'll respond." He forces the alien gun to my throat, and I struggle, trying to get out of his grip. John Smith then goes forward. "Let her go!"

"Ah, Doctor at last. You destroyed my family, in return I need you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"he exclaimed in confusion.

"Ah, human, well I need a time lord." He quickly grabs Rose too and commands "Change back, or they both die!"

* * *

**What will happen next? I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Human and Rose Part 2

**_Here's the next one!_**

* * *

While the family member is distracted and pulls the gun at the Doctor I escape his grasp and he points the gun at me, letting Rose escape him.

"Eclipse..." John said looking at me.

"Go, get everyone out." He hesitates then says "Everyone go out the exit!" Everyone leaves, leaving the family member and me alone.

"What do you want me for?"

"Well your scent is unusual, which means your not human"

"Or it means you have a bad sense of smell" I remark.

"Quiet girl!" "Now, tell me where the watch is" he said, still pointing the gun at me.

"I don't know" I lie.

"I know you're lying, now show me, or the entire school gets it."

I figure if I open it before we get it, we'll be saved so I lead him to the watch, but it's not there. As he sees there's no watch, I run away. He sees me and try's to shoot me in the chest, but he misses, hitting my arm. He then goes to his ship and fires at the school. I scream in pain as he shoots my arm but I keep running till I find the Doctor and Rose in an abandoned house.

John looks at my arm in horror and says "Eclipse your arm!"

"I know, but I need to talk, and fast." A little girl then enters with the watch, gives it to John, and says "It wants you" and leaves.

"I don't understand!"he exclaims.

"Basically, you're the Doctor, the person in your dreams. We need you to open this watch and change into him because the lives of everyone here depends on it."

John has an exasperated look on his face, "So in order for me to be the Doctor, I have to die?!" I nod in silence.

"No way!"he says. Rose then steps up, tears in her eyes "You have to, or all these people die."

"You're on her side!"he says stepping back.

"We need the Doctor" I say.

He looks at the watch "They want the Doctor?" I nod "Then I'll give them him"he says, holding up the watch."

I was done with him acting foolish, "You listen to me right now! If he gets the Doctor, he will destroy the whole universe, which means I am not going to let you do that, if it's the last thing I do!" He was shocked at my angry tone and looked at the watch.

He opened it letting the Doctor take over his body. "Eclipse, I told you not to open it"he says, not seeing my arm, or Rose.

"It's an emergency, they are harming the school." He quickly runs outside going up to the family member in his ship.

* * *

"How did you survive?" I asked.

"I was the only one that didn't come and track you."

"I then searched for you, for revenge for killing my sister and parents."

"Those students didn't deserve your revenge on me."

"You destroyed my family, Doctor"he says.

"You hurt people in that school"I say.

"Well, your right where I want you now." He says as he pulls out his alien gun and pushes the me against the console. I press buttons sending his ship into a burning sun. I then run out before it leaves, trapping him in a supernova.

* * *

The Doctor runs in and then notices Rose. "Rose" he says with tears in his eyes. "How are you here?"he says going closer to her.

"I got sucked in through the rift running through Cardiff."

"How are you?"he asked her.

"I'm good, turns out there's a parallel version of you, and I'm traveling with him."

"That's good"He says, then hugging her. "How long has it been for you?"

"2 years, you?"she asked.

He looks away and says, "5 years." She then hugs him harder. I try not to ruin their moment, but I wince in pain as I try to wrap my arm.

The Doctor then pulls away from the hug, and looks at my arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing" I say covering my arm.

He walk towards me "That doesn't look like nothing" he says pointing to my arm. "I can heal it in the TARDIS." We then walk in the TARDIS and he heals my arm.

"Do you want to go back to your world"he asks Rose, hiding the hurt in his eyes. She nods, looking down.

He drops her off at Cardiff and says, "Goodbye Rose Tyler."

"Goodbye Doctor"she says as she walks away.

The Doctor looks at me with tears in his eyes. I hug him, comforting him as I knew it was hard saying goodbye to her. I had decided I was going to just be friends with him and help him get over Rose. He didn't take her leaving personally, knowing she had her family, and a version of him in the parallel world.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	8. Time Message

_**In case you were wondering, even though technically my story isn't canon, events after the Doctor regenerates into his 11th self are. This means that if future characters/ companions appear, they still follow the same timeline up to that point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

We were having a conversation on the TARDIS, when we heard a knock.

"Who could that be? We're in space."I ask the Doctor. He opens the door, a blue box floats in, and he closes the door.

"It can't be"he says gaping.

"What is it, Doctor?"I ask.

"It's a Time Message, it's basically an automated time capsule delivery service of sorts. You write a letter, pick a time, date, or event and it sends it to the person at that time."

"Why are you surprised at getting one though?"I ask, curious.

"Only time lords can send them" he states.

"Oh, maybe your not the last one!" I say excited. He stays silent, but taps the cube and reads the letter that pops out of it. I read over his shoulder-

* * *

_Hello Doctor,_

_This message is from The Dreamer. You probably don't remember me by now since this is set to send to you when you turn 904. Happy Birthday, by the way. I know we don't really keep track of our ages much, but I know 904 is the age we become elders. Except for it being your birthday, I wanted to give you some advice. For me, you just left and I want you to know that you should never stay alone, it's bad for you. I attached a little present to the back of this paper, to remind you that your never alone._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dreamer_

* * *

After we both finished reading, I said "The Dreamer, that's a cool name kinda like yours Doctor."

"Yeah, she picked it cause her head was always up in the cloud. She was an inventor. She actually created the Time Message"he said.

"That's amazing." He then opened the present attached to the back of the letter. It was a watch with two conjoined hearts.

"Why does it have 2 hearts?" I ask.

"Time Lords have 2 hearts."

"What!" I say surprised.

"Yep, we also have multiple lives and 3 brains"he said.

I stare at him in shock.

"Okay, one of those is false, we only have one brain."

"How do you have multiple lives?" I ask, confused.

"When we're close to death, we do what's called regeneration. We keep our mind, but we change bodies."

"That's cool. So your like immortal?"I ask

"No, we only get 12 regenerations"he says.

"Which one are you on?"

"10th one."

I suddenly remember something in the letter "Happy Birthday, Elder." I say smiling.

He just groans "I'm not that old."

"Sure 904 year old"I say laughing.

"What do Time Lords do on their birthday's?" I ask.

"Nothing usually."

"Do you want to visit a planet or something?"

"Sure" He says setting the controls.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Earth, my favorite planet. I've always wanted to try a restaurant there." The TARDIS jerks forward as it flys and land in Cardiff.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed! I am trying my best as a beginner in writing, so if you have any suggestions on how I could improve, I would greatly appreciate it._**


	9. Conversations

We landed in 21st century Cardiff.

I held on to the railing in the TARDIS after we landed and said sarcastically, "Bumpy much?"

He just chuckled and went outside.

"What restaurant are we going to?" I asked.

"I don't know, but there's one across the street" he said pointing to a restaurant.

"Jenny's Ultimate Bakery. I heard they have the best pizza bagels" I said.

We went in and ordered our food, and had started a conversation that led to us talking about the Doctor.

"What planet did you grow up on?" I asked.

"Gallifrey, it was perfect. It had a burnt orange sky that was seen for miles and two suns that shone over the mountains and the silver trees."

"That sounds perfect, what happened to it?"

The Doctor took a deep breath in and said, "There was a war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. It was all destruction on either side and no one would ever win. It was never going to end, so I made a decision. I destroyed Gallifrey for the greater good. In the process I time locked it in a pocket universe so that no entity could escape and cause destruction. This included the Time Lords, making me the last one in existence."

I was shocked with what he said, but I understood. "I understand."

The Doctor exited his trance as I said this, not expecting me to say anything of the sort.

"What?"

I continued " You made a difficult decision, that no one should have to decide. You didn't let your emotions control you, and you did what needed to be done. If you hadn't of destroyed Gallifrey, everything would have been left in ruin by the Daleks."

The Doctor looked at me wide eyed and said, "You sound so wise for someone so young."

I laughed and said, "I'm not that young, I'm 20."

"Enough about me, why don't you tell me about you" The Doctor insisted.

"What do you want to know?"

" What you study at Yale" he suggested. _Yale_, I had forgotten about Yale. I hadn't finished my studies yet. I was technically done though since I passed out on the last day of school. I was so caught up in thought that I forgot the Doctor was there.

He noticed my silence and said, "Eclipse?"

"Hmm?" I said, breaking out of thought. I then remembered his question and answered "I study science, but I have a degree in engineering."

The Doctor just realized I was still in school and said, " Do you want to go back, to finish your studies?"

I shook my head, "No, ironically I passed out on the last day of school."

"I was actually wondering why I passed out anyway."

He answered, " You were overworking your body, and somehow you weren't getting enough blood to your body, so you passed out."

A waitress came over with our food, and we ate our food, then went into the TARDIS. We were just about to take off when the TARDIS started shaking out of nowhere.

"What's happening?" I asked, about to be thrown from the TARDIS from the amount if shaking.

"We're accelerating into the future, the year 10 million, trillion. No, 100 trillion. That's impossible!" he shouted.

"Why's that impossible? What happens then?" I ask.

"We're going to the end of the universe!"

* * *

_**What will happen next? **_


	10. Utopia

_**I'm sorry I posted this so late. I have had major writer's block recently and I has trouble coming up with ideas.I know this already happened in the timeline, but this is my version of it. In my timeline, the events of Utopia , The Sound Of Drums, and the Last Of the Timelords never happened, and Martha got dropped off at home by the Doctor before these events would normally happen. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"We're going to the end of the universe!" He says as the TARDIS flys around, then lands.

He mumbles to himself, "The Time Lords never even went this far, we shouldn't even be able to."

I look at him, but I can't understand him, so I give him a questioning look.

He sees this and says, "Ready?"

"Ready" I say nodding in excitement.

"Allons-y!" He says as we run out the TARDIS.

My excitement soon diminishes as I see a man laying out cold on the ground, presumably dead. I run to him in hopes to check if he's alive, and I spare a look at The Doctor who doesn't look fazed in the slightest bit.

With a saddened look on his face he says, "Sorry, we met again like this."

"You know him?" I ask in surprise, still checking for a pulse.

"Yeah, met him in the London Blitz."

I can't find a pulse, and I lift my head to tell him the news, when the man sits up, startling me. He looks around and sees the Doctor, "Doctor."

"Jack."

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asks.

"The TARDIS kinda gave it away, and your hand." He holds up a hand in bubbling water.

I jump back, "What are you doing with a hand?!"

"Doctor detecter" He replies, obviously thinking that explained everything.

"Ahh, that's where my hand went" The Doctor said in understanding.

"Your hand?!" I say seeing he still has both of his hands. "But you have both of them!"

"It grew back" he said shrugging. I was perplexed, but decided not to think about it.

The man came up to me and introduced himself, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?"

I go to respond but the Doctor interrupts, growling, "Stop." Jack looks '_innocently_' at him and says "I was just introducing myself to your new companion."

The Doctor looks like he's going to make a remark, but doesn't, so I take the chance to introduce myself to Jack, " I'm Eclipse Hart, nice to meet you."

"My pleasure" he says smiling, as the Doctor glares daggers his way.

Out of nowhere, we hear a blood-curdling scream. We all immediately turn towards the person, who is running from a herd of weird looking people. We go to him and ask, "Where are you going?"

"Silo"

I look for the Doctor for conformation that we're going with him, and he nods, "Silo for me." We run away and crawl, through a gate.

"Who are they?" I ask the man who was running with us.

The Doctor speaks before he can answer, "They must be a hive, or some type of conglomeration."

"We call them the futurekind" the man says, answering my question. We go inside and see humans lined up against the walls. We eventually see an opening and look through it.

"Wow" I say, my breath taken away.

"What kind of rocket is that supposed to be?" The Doctor asks, studying the giant rocket ship ahead of us.

The man replies, "The rocket will take us to Utopia."

"This is genius, can I see the man who made this?"

"Sure" The man replied. He led us down a hall and we entered through a door to a lab looking room.

An alien approached us and said, "Chan Hello tho"

"Hello" I said.

"Hello, Jack Harkness" Jack said flirtatiously. Chan-tho giggled in response.

The Doctor shot Jack a look of warning as the professor walked over toward us.

"Professor Yana, nice to meet you" He said, introducing himself.

The Doctor shook his hand ecstatically and said, "It is very nice to meet you too, how did you get this to work?" The Doctor said inspecting the rocket from the glass window.

Professor Yana goes over and explains the rocket to the Doctor while I talk to Chan-tho.

"Chan -I am the last of my kind- tho"

"I'm sorry about that" I tell her with sympathy.

Jack asks, "Do you always have to say Chan and tho?"

"Chan -Yes, It is impolite not to- tho"

"Please, just for me" Jack begs.

"No" She says giggling.

10 Minutes Later...

I'm in in the room with Professor Yana, when I notice him staring at a watch.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just the drumming"he says rubbing his head.

"Drumming?"

"Over and over again" he says. I start to back up, thinking he is a little crazy. He just looks at the watch again, and I slowly walk up to him.

"Why don't you open it?"

"I've never opened it before" he pauses, "It's broken."

"How would you know that if you never opened it?" I say. I look intently at the watch and turn it over in my hand seeing old engravings _Master_ it says. I back up as a sense of fear arises in me.

"What is it?" He asks in alarm, but not concern.

"Nothing, got to go" I say as I run out of the room, and into the Doctor. He holds me in alarm, seeing my face.

"What happened?" He asks.

"He has a fob watch, like yours."

"So, plenty of people have fob watches" he says scoffing.

"It has engravings like yours" I say, not wanting to tell him I could read them.

He suddenly turns serious and asks, "How was he looking at it?"

"Like he wants to remember something but it's just out of reach, like the perception filter."

"Impossible!" He states spinning around. "They all died in the Time War..." As he rambles on, I notice the gates have opened, letting the Futurekind in.

"Doctor!" Jack shouts across the hall. "The gates have opened! We need to help the people!" The Doctor runs off towards Jack, as I run into Professor Yana's office.

"What have you done?!" I shout at him in anger. He just laughs maniacally, as I turn and see Chantho on the ground etching towards a gun. I go to help, when Yana pulls me out of nowhere, and whispers in my ear, "Eclipse Hart you have no idea..."

He gets cut off as a gunshot echos through the room hitting Yana. I sit down against the wall in shock of what had just happened.

"Professor let us in!" I hear the Doctor shout through the locked door. He eventually breaks in as Yana runs into the TARDIS and locks the door.

"Professor, You don't have to do this!" The Doctor says banging on the door.

"Use my name!" Yana spits out in pain.

"Master"He says in defeat. _Master! That was the engraving!_

"Have fun at the end at the end of the universe!" The Master yells as the TARDIS starts to de-materialize.

"No you don't!" The Doctor yells pointing his screwdriver at the TARDIS as something clicks. After a few seconds of silence, he turns towards me, seeing my shock.

"What did he say to you?" He asks with worry. Before I can respond, Jack yells, "I can't hold the door much longer!" while trying to keep the Futurekind out.

* * *

_**What will happen next?! I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
